Brother's Keeper
by A. R. Chwa
Summary: Alex and Lenni discover a teenager sleeping in the park, but it isn't who they think it is. One brother is running away and the other has to convince their father to allow him to do so.
1. Chapter 1

BROTHER'S KEEPER – PART ONE

It was a Friday afternoon in April of 1997. Lenni Frazier was walking home from school with her friend, Alejandro Fernandez, who was dribbling a basketball.

"You going to play handball with Hector today, Alex?" Lenni was asking.

"I was going to," Alex said. "But he's been playing handball with _Gaby_ a lot more than with me. I'm almost beginning to wonder."

"I am too," Lenni grinned. "But you don't mind, right?"

"Nah," Alex said. "I guess not. In any case, I might see if Victor wants to play a little one on one."

Lenni nodded as a ball of light floated by, sailing ahead of them towards the park. Lenni raised her eyebrows, as this was a special friend of theirs that only they and a few others could see. They called him Ghostwriter, as he would communicate through reading and writing.

"Where's he going?" Alex asked.

"Let's follow him," Lenni said.

They ran after the ball of light, which led them to a bench. They both gasped, as a teenager was sleeping there, wearing sneakers, army pants and an army jacket. He was using a green bag as a pillow and had one hand draped over a skateboard that was leaning up against the bench. The other hand rested on a piece of paper on his stomach, which had words across the top of it.

_Dear Rob,_

Alex and Lenni both gasped as they looked at him. He looked exactly like a friend of theirs that had moved away some years prior. He was rather pale with dark brown hair, and was much too tall for the bench, as his feet dangled off the edge even with his knees bent.

"Rob?" Lenni wondered.

"What's he doing here?" Alex asked. "The last letter said he was heading for Washington D.C."

"Huh?" Lenni asked. "What for?"

"His brother's graduation," Alex shrugged. "They were gonna go back to Australia after that. What's he doing here?"

"I guess Ghostwriter wanted us to find him," Lenni said. "Rob! Wake up!"

The teenage boy didn't stir so Lenni shook his arm gently.

"Rob?" she asked.

"I uh…bet a _kiss_ would wake him up."

"Alex!"

"Just sayin'," Alex grinned. "You _did_ admit to having a crush on him in a letter, didn't you?"

"Saying something in a letter is completely different than actually _kissing_ a guy who's right here," Lenni said.

Alex laughed and Lenni shook the boy's arm again, wondering if a kiss _would_ work. After all, she used to daydream about kissing Rob when she was younger. But as she looked at the boy on the bench, he seemed slightly different, although she couldn't figure out why. She poked him again and he finally started moving, so she stood back. He groaned and sat up, blinking at both of them with dark eyes.

"All right, Rob," Alex said. "Spill it. How'd you get here?"

"And what are you doing sleeping in the park?" Lenni asked. "Trying to be Double-T?"

The teenager cocked his head, peering at them as if he didn't know who they were. Lenni found this very strange and narrowed her eyes.

"Why aren't you…talking to us?"

"Yeah, Rob," Alex said. "We're your friends, remember? Lenni and Alex."

The teenager gave a yawn and then a nod. He then held out the paper he was holding. Alex took it and they saw there was more.

_Dear Rob,_

_I just wanted you to know that I'm in New York. Please don't tell Dad where I am. _

"What?" Alex asked. "You're looking for someone in New York?"

The boy shook his head, pointed to himself, and then tapped the letter. Lenni gave a gasp.

"Wait a minute," Lenni said. "I think he's saying…_he's_ the one writing the letter _to_ Rob. That's why it isn't finished yet."

"You mean…this isn't Rob?" Alex asked.

"If it was, he'd have said something by now," Lenni said. "This…is _Jason_."

The boy smiled and gave a nod. Alex looked at the letter and also nodded.

"I get it," he said. "You must be his brother…and you're writing to him to tell him you're here."

Jason sighed and nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"There a reason you don't talk?" Alex asked.

"Alex," Lenni said. "Jason is _deaf_. That's why he was going to that boarding school."

"Oh yeah," Alex said. "And also why Rob wrote about going to his graduation there."

"But…that still doesn't explain what you're doing _here_," Lenni said, looking at Jason.

Jason made a face and grabbed his bag. He then rubbed his stomach, which was growling. Lenni shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How about you come to my place?" she suggested. "I'll give you something to eat."

Jason sighed but got up from the bench and grabbed the skateboard. Lenni brought him to her loft and made him a sandwich. Alex also came along, but hung behind them so he could write on his hand.

_Rally L_

* * *

While Jason was eating, Alex's sister Gabriela and her friend Hector Carrero came to the door.

"Come on in, Gaby," Lenni said. "Hey Hector."

"Rob!" Gaby cried.

"Easy Gab," Alex said. "Let the man eat."

"What's Rob doing here?" Hector asked. "I thought he was in Washington D.C."

"Let's wait for Jamal and Tina," Lenni said.

Jamal Jenkins and Tina Nguyen arrived a bit later and were also excited.

"Rob!" Jamal laughed.

"What're you doing here?" Tina asked.

Lenni was trying hard not to giggle as she leaned on the counter next to her guest.

"Guys. This…is _not_ Rob."

Everyone stared at her as Jason wiped his mouth and Alex stood next to Lenni.

"Team…this is _Jason_ Baker," he said. "He's Rob's brother."

"Woah," Hector said. "This is Jason?"

Jason gave a thumbs-up as the others looked at each other.

"I didn't know Rob had a twin," Gaby said.

Jason held up two fingers, then made two steps with his hand.

"Oh," Tina said. "You mean…you're two years older?"

Jason nodded and Hector snapped his fingers.

"Yeah," he said. "Jason's _eighteen_…and just graduated. That's what it said in the last letter from Rob."

"But…what's he doing here?" Tina asked.

"And why won't he say anything?" Gaby asked.

"He's eating for one thing," Jamal said.

"He's also deaf," Hector said.

They all stared at Hector, who went over to the counter and sat across from Jason. He then gestured with his hands as he talked to him.

"I'm Hector," he said. "Rob writes to me."

Jason smiled and signed back to him.

"Oh wow," Hector said. "He says…Rob told him all about his friends in New York. But he didn't really expect us to _find_ him when we came here."

"Why _did_ he come here?" Jamal asked.

Jason sighed and signed again.

"He uh…had a fight with his dad," Hector said.

"Uh oh," Alex said. "That's why the letter to Rob said…not to tell his dad where he is."

"What letter?" Jamal asked.

Lenni looked at Jason, who waved his hand, so she showed them the letter Jason had been writing.

"So…Jason's running away?" Gaby asked.

"Sure looks like it," Jamal said.

Hector looked at them and signed to Jason. But Jason frowned and signed back.

"Well…he says he's eighteen," Hector said. "He shouldn't have go to Australia just because the rest of his family is there."

Everyone else looked at each other as Jason sighed, running his hand through his hair. Lenni shook her head and looked right at him.

"You do have a point," she said. "You're an adult now."

Jason nodded but Lenni held up a finger.

"But you _do_ need to tell them where you are," she said.

"Wait a minute," Gaby said. "How can he understand you if he can't hear?"

"He's reading my lips," Lenni said. "That's how we talked to him when we found him in the park, sleeping on one of the benches."

"Sleeping on a bench?" Tina asked.

"Yes," Lenni said, peering at Jason. "Now are you going to let us call your parents?"

Jason shook his head and signed three letters.

"R…O…B," Hector said. "I guess…he doesn't mind if you tell _Rob_ where he is."

"Well…I can take care of that," Lenni said. "Can Jason stay with one of you guys tonight?"

"He can stay with me," Jamal said. "We got room."

"But bring him down to my place first," Alex said. "I still have some of Rob's clothes…and they _might_ still fit."

Lenni nodded as the guys left. Gaby and Tina joined her as she sat at the computer and typed.

_We need to tell Rob that his brother is here. He'll stay with Jamal for now, but he doesn't want his father to know where he is._

A white circle appeared on the screen and wrote back.

_Good! Rob is terribly worried and sent me out to find him._

A glowing light appeared again and zoomed out of the room.

"So _that's_ why Ghostwriter led us to Jason," Lenni said. "Rob had asked him to track him down."

"I don't blame him," Gaby said. "How'd he get all the way here…if he's deaf?"

Lenni shrugged and took out a bundle of letters, held together with a rubber band.

"I'm going to see what else Rob said about his brother," she said.

"Can we help?" Tina asked.

"Well…Rob's letters are kind of…personal," Lenni blushed.

"Oh right," Gaby grinned. "He admitted to flirting with you in one of them."

"Oh ha ha," Lenni said. "Well you can help me search the letters. But don't go reading the poems!"

"Rob sends you _poems_ too?" Tina asked.

"Well he's not going to send them to Hector," Gaby giggled.

Lenni made a face as they skimmed the letters, specifically looking for information about Jason. Tina found one where Rob talked about the two of them looking alike.

"He says here…_It was a real problem when we lived in Colorado_," she read. "_That's when I started wearing bandannas._"

"Oh wow," Gaby said. "That's why he wears those things?"

"Yep," Lenni said. "He was trying to get out of the habit while he was here, since his brother was in Washington D.C. But still wore them when he was too lazy to wash his hair."

"Oh gross," Gaby said.

"I know," Lenni said, rolling her eyes. "If Rob _totally_ covered his hair, it was because it was dirty. But if he let it stick out, he was covering the bump on his head from Roberta Halton."

Gaby laughed as she looked at another letter.

"Here's something interesting," she said. "_Double-T wrote to me and said Lisa is getting her degree in social work, specifically working with people who have disabilities. She wants to help people like him who have Post-traumatic Stress Disorder from fighting in a war. But she also has to work with people who are deaf, so I sent her Jason's address. She might also start writing to my mom._"

Gaby paused and looked up.

"Is Rob's mom deaf too?"

"Yeah," Lenni sighed. "That's why the team never met her. She doesn't like going out in public…and we never had a rally at Rob's house."

"Where _was_ his house?" Tina asked.

"Up the street from Lana Barnes," Lenni said. "He lived in a really tall building on the twelfth floor…and the elevator didn't always work."

"How do you know?" Gaby grinned.

"I uh…went home with him once," Lenni blushed. "I got locked out…and you guys had gone to New Jersey."

"Oh yeah," Gaby said. "You did tell me about that. You said that was why Rob always hung out at your place when there was a case."

"One reason," Lenni said. "But um…let's keep looking for things about Jason. Like here. _Dad always did prefer Jason over me. He plays first base for his school team in the summer and plays ice hockey in the winter. The only time he ever got ME into sports is when we attempted to learn surfing in Hawaii. We had to give that up when we moved again, so we got skateboards instead._"

"Okay," said Tina. "So…Jason rides a skateboard too."

"Right," Lenni said. "I totally thought he was Rob since he had one with him."

"I still say they must be twins," Gaby said, scanning another letter. "Oh _ho_. Now _this _is interesting."

"What?" asked Tina.

"Seems Jason and Lisa started writing on a regular basis," Gaby said. "_Jason keeps asking me just how I managed to get myself and Lisa out of that tunnel. I told him it was a guardian angel, which I suppose is true._"

"Well…he _is_ like a guardian angel," Tina said.

"I know, right?" Gaby grinned, as she kept reading. "_It seems Jason's getting pretty close to Lisa by writing to her. I'm wondering if there's going to be a wedding at some point. But seeing as I'm also writing to a pretty girl, and even sending her poetry, I'm not really one to talk._"

Both Gaby and Tina looked at Lenni, who blushed.

"What?" she asked. "I already told you guys about that."

"Can we see that one?" Gaby asked.

"We're only looking for stuff about Jason," Lenni said, checking her watch. "And isn't it about time for you guys to head home?"

"It is," Tina sighed. "Come on, Gaby."

"Okay," Gaby said. "But I bet she's going to find that letter and read it as soon as we leave."

Lenni shook her head as Gaby and Tina both left. But then she smiled and pulled out another letter, which she had marked with a heart on the envelope.

_Dear Lenni,_

_Sorry things didn't work out with Tuan. He sounded like a cool guy. But don't go blaming yourself. If he can't see what an awesome girl you are, that's HIS problem. Any guy with any amount of sense would be itching to be with you. Even CALVIN couldn't hold back from asking you out, and he really should've known better._

_Lenni, you are a cunning detective, a fabulous singer and song writer, and also drop-dead gorgeous. Not to mention that you're a terrific friend who can put up with the most impulsive moron on the planet. There was any number of times that I toyed with the idea of asking you out. But I always chickened out at the last minute and just went back to being an obnoxious flirt. Not sure if you noticed that or not. _

_In any case, a girl like you doesn't really NEED to have a boyfriend. You're strong enough to stand on your own and I couldn't be prouder of you. Don't ever forget that._

_Always your friend,_

_Rob_


	2. Chapter 2

BROTHER'S KEEPER – PART TWO

Back in Washington D.C., Rob Baker had retreated to the hotel room with his bag full of notebooks, as his father was arguing with the police about his missing brother. He let out a sigh of relief when a message appeared.

_The team has found Jason._

Rob shook his head as the pulled out the yellow notebook and wrote with the pen he had around his neck.

_He got all the way to New York?_

The letters glowed and rearranged themselves to make a new message.

_Yes. I led Alex and Lenni to him. He will stay with Jamal for now._

Rob nodded and wrote back.

_Thanks. Tell the team I owe them one. Again._

The light blinked and flew out of the room. Rob let out his breath and looked towards the door.

"Now the _really_ fun part," he said.

Rob carefully went down the stairs and found his mother wringing her hands while his father spoke with the police.

"We're doing everything we can to locate him, Colonel Baker."

"Then why haven't they found him yet?"

"Uh…Dad?"

Rob's father looked up and he took a deep breath.

"Jason's okay."

Rob backed up as all the adults in the room suddenly gathered around him asking questions. He was glad when his mother appeared and shooed everyone away with her hand. His father then gripped his shoulder.

"Let's go upstairs," he said.

Rob nodded and his parents took him back to the room. He sat down on the bed with his mother and signed to her.

"Some friends called me…and told me he's with them," Rob said carefully.

"_Where_?" his father asked.

Rob looked up at him.

"He doesn't want you to know."

His father glared at him but Rob just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he said. "But Jason is eighteen now and wants to make his own decisions."

"Jason also has a disability," his father said.

"That shouldn't matter," Rob said.

"But it _does_ matter, Rob!" his father said angrily. "Jason should not be out there by himself!"

"We left him _here_ by himself for four years!"

"That was different. Jason had teachers here to look after him."

"He's not a _baby_. And he's tired of being treated like one!"

The Colonel looked like he was going to say something else, but his wife stepped between him and his son, shaking her head.

"Sorry, Mom," Rob said.

The Colonel sighed and also signed an apology. Rob's mother nodded and looked at him, signing with her hands.

"Mom's right," Rob said. "The important thing is that Jason is _safe_."

"Yes," his father said. "But now the question is…how do we get him to come back? Especially when we don't know where he is?"

Both of Rob's parents looked at him and he took a deep breath.

"Let me go to him."

The Colonel's eyes widened as his wife gripped his arm.

"What?" his father asked.

"Let me go to Jason," Rob said. "I can try to talk to him."

"Out of the question, Rob," his father said angrily.

"Why?" Rob asked.

"You are only sixteen," his father said. "I'm not letting you travel across the country by yourself."

Rob frowned but closed his eyes, remembering what he was trying to accomplish.

"It's your call, Dad," he said. "But keep in mind that Jason isn't going to listen to anyone else…and no one else knows where he is either."

"They would if you would tell us."

"Jason trusts me," Rob said. "And I'm not going to betray him."

"Jason is in trouble."

"He's perfectly safe. He just doesn't want you to drag him off to Australia. And frankly, I don't blame him."

The Colonel glared at him as Rob sighed.

"But that's beside the point."

"Right," his father said. "Now what are we going to do about your brother?"

"I told you what you can do about it," Rob said. "If you have a better idea, I'm all ears. But I am _not_ going to betray Jason's confidence."

Rob then crossed his arms and waited. The Colonel turned to his wife, who let out a sigh. She took a step back and signed with her hands.

"Let him go?" the Colonel asked.

His wife nodded as Rob sat up and signed back to her.

"You sure, Mom?"

She smiled and nodded, signing to his father. His father still had an angry look on his face, but finally gave a sigh and nodded.

"Guess you're not a baby either, Rob," his father said. "But you _do_ need to tell us where _you_ are once you get there."

"I can do that," Rob said. "But let me make sure Jason doesn't run off again before I do."

His father nodded and held out his hand.

"Agreed."

Rob shook hands with his father and gathered up his notebooks, green bag, and his skateboard. His mother grabbed her purse and counted out some money. His father nodded and looked at him.

"How far do you need to go?"

"I'm uh…going to need a plane ticket if you want me there by tonight," Rob said.

His father nodded and had his mother count out the money. Rob took it and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

Back in New York, Jamal had put Jason up in his sister Danitra's bedroom, as she had just moved out of the house in favor of a place in the Bronx. While Jason was taking a shower, Jamal went to his own room and typed into the computer.

_Does Rob know Jason is at my house?_

A white circle appeared on the screen and wrote out a message, which included a flight itinerary.

_Yes. He's coming._

Jamal nodded and looked at the flight time.

"Hey," he said. "He's already landed by now. I wonder if…"

Jamal then heard the doorbell and ran downstairs.

"I got it," Jamal said.

Jamal opened the door and a familiar teenager in a bandanna and army jacket grinned at him.

"Hey Jamal," he said. "I hear you guys found a homeless bum what looks like me."

"Alex and Lenni did," Jamal said, shaking his hand. "But man. You sure you guys aren't _twins_?"

"I know," Rob said. "But Mom insists that she gave birth _twice_. How's he doing?"

"He's in the shower," Jamal sighed. "I uh…guess he was pretty upset with your dad."

"Well yeah," Rob said. "Jason was shouting by the end of it…and he normally avoids talking. Then he just…storms out and takes off on his skateboard."

Rob had his own skateboard in his hand and Jamal shook his head.

"Man," he said. "That takes some guts too. Your dad is scary."

"Don't I know it."

Jamal took Rob upstairs and they found Jason coming out of the shower. Jason sighed and shook Rob's hand, although he also shook his head. Rob gave him a look and patted him on the back.

"We're gonna have a talk."

Jamal nodded and went back to his room. He figured Rob and Jason were signing to each other, as he couldn't hear any of the discussion. He sat back to read a book for a while, but gave a jump when he heard a door slam.

"Uh oh," he said.

Jamal peeked out the door as one brother angrily stomped down the hall and went downstairs. The other was at the end of the hall, shaking his head.

"Uh…which one are you?" Jamal asked.

"I got the bandanna on," he said. "Jason doesn't wear these."

"Oh," Jamal said. "I uh…guess he's not happy."

"No," Rob said, letting out his breath. "I told him I have to call Dad and tell him where I am. Which means dad will _also_ know where _he_ is."

Jamal cringed as Rob shook his head.

"Awfully hard to get a deaf guy to listen," he muttered. "He just makes like he can't hear you."

Jamal nodded and then looked at Rob.

"Why don't you do what we did when the team was fighting?"

Rob looked up at him.

"You mean…a letter?"

"Yeah," Jamal said. "Then I can give it to him when he calms down."

Rob nodded and held up a finger.

"You're right," he said. "But we'd better make sure he doesn't just run off again."

"How?"

Rob gave a sigh.

"I'd better go write the letter somewhere else," he said. "Jason's more likely to stay put if I'm not here."


	3. Chapter 3

BROTHER'S KEEPER – PART THREE

Lenni was rather surprised to hear a knock on the door, as it was getting late. Her parents were out at a club for the night, so she rather timidly went to the door.

"Who is it?"

No one answered but there was another knock. Lenni opened the door a crack and then opened it.

"Jason?" she asked. "What're you doing here?"

The young man raised his eyebrows as he looked at her. Lenni then noticed he was wearing a bandanna and had a rather mischievous grin.

"Rob?"

"Very good," he said. "Jamal had to come out an ask."

"But…what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to talk some sense into my thick-headed older brother."

"Well I know that," Lenni said. "But why are you at _my_ house? Jason is at Jamal's."

"Now why would I hang out with two ugly mugs like them when the most gorgeous girl on the planet lives two blocks down the street?"

Lenni gave him a look as he shrugged.

"Sorry," he said. "Couldn't resist. I'm actually here to borrow your computer."

"Oh," she said. "What for?"

"I need to write a letter to Jason," he said. "He's having trouble paying attention."

"Well…come on in," Lenni said.

Rob came in and Lenni turned on the computer for him as he took off his jacket. She then gave him a strange look.

"Why can't you use Jamal's?"

"I would if Jason wasn't so hacked off at me right now," Rob sighed. "I don't want him running off again…so it's better if I leave him alone for a bit."

"Oh. That makes sense. I thought you just wanted an excuse to visit me."

Rob raised an eyebrow as she blushed. Rob then gave a smile and went over to the computer, where he sat down. Lenni moved away to leave him alone, but he reached out and took her hand.

"Stay, Lenni," he said softly. "Please."

Lenni bit her lip as she stood behind Rob's chair. He kept a hold of her hand, pressing it to his cheek as he closed his eyes. Lenni swallowed as she put her other hand on his shoulder, rubbing it a bit.

"So…what do you need to say?" she asked.

"I'm thinking," he sighed. "I guess…I should apologize for being rude."

Rob finally let go of her hand and started typing.

_Jason,_

_Sorry if I was rude to you. I've just been worried like Mom and Dad._

Lenni nodded and rubbed Rob's shoulders.

"Okay," she said. "Now…what is it you really need to tell him?"

"That's he's being an idiot," Rob frowned.

"Besides that, Rob," Lenni sighed. "You don't want to make him mad again."

"I guess."

Rob sighed and sat back in the chair, taking Lenni's hand again as he stared at the screen.

"Why is he so angry?" Lenni asked.

"He doesn't want to go to Australia," Rob said. "And he's eighteen. He's old enough to live on his own…but Dad doesn't want him to."

"But…he _is_ deaf," Lenni said.

"Exactly," Rob sighed. "But I'm with Jason on this one. _I_ sure don't want to go back."

Lenni nodded as Rob pressed her hand to his cheek again, closing his eyes. She gently rubbed the back of his neck with her other hand.

"But…why is he angry with _you_?" she asked.

Rob gave a heavy sigh.

"Because I have to call Dad and tell him where I am," he said. "Which means he'll know where _Jason_ is. But Dad wasn't going to let me come out here otherwise."

Lenni nodded as she rubbed his shoulder again.

"Well…why don't you explain that you don't want to disobey your father?" she asked. "I mean…your dad is _scary_ when he's mad."

"I'll say he is," Rob said.

Rob sat up and went back to typing as Lenni rested her hands on the back of his chair.

_You know we all care about you, but Dad made me promise to tell him where I am. I'm not eighteen like you are and you know I have to obey him. He's also angry enough as it is without him being mad at me too._

Rob sighed and flexed his fingers as Lenni nodded.

"Maybe Jason should do this too."

"What?" Rob asked. "You mean…write a letter?"

"Yeah," she said. "To your dad. It's bound to be easier than sign language…and you could read it for him over the phone when you call."

Rob paused for a minute and nodded before he turned and looked up at her.

"I ever tell you you're brilliant?"

Lenni smiled and blushed as Rob ran his hand over the back of her leg.

"I'll have to add that to the list with everything else."

"Um…_focus_ Rob," Lenni said, turning him around again. "The _letter,_ remember?"

"Right," he said, running his hand through his hair. "Keep getting sidetracked for some reason."

"Well you were going to suggest that Jason write a letter too."

"Right."

Rob sat up and typed again.

_If you really want Dad to listen, it might be a good idea to write down what you want to say. I can read it for you over the phone and make sure Dad actually hears you out without starting an argument. I'll also make sure he listens to the entire letter BEFORE telling him where we are._

"Yeah," Lenni nodded. "Jason _should_ agree to that."

"I sure hope so," Rob said, running his hand through his hair again. "Now to finish it."

Lenni smiled at Rob finished the letter.

_Jason, I want things to work out between you and Dad and I know you do too. If it doesn't, I'm going to stay with you until we can figure something out. I'm with you all the way._

_Ever your brother and always your friend,_

"Aw," Lenni said. "I like how you sign that."

"We always sign letters this way," Rob smiled.

Lenni stood back as Rob printed out the letter and signed it. He then held it up and read it aloud to her.

_Jason,_

_Sorry if I was rude to you. I've just been worried like Mom and Dad. You know we all care about you, but Dad made me promise to tell him where I am. I'm not eighteen like you are and you know I have to obey him. He's also angry enough as it is without him being mad at me too._

_If you really want Dad to listen, it might be a good idea to write down what you want to say. I can read it for you over the phone and make sure Dad actually hears you out without starting an argument. I'll also make sure he listens to the entire letter BEFORE telling him where we are._

_Jason, I want things to work out between you and Dad and I know you do too. If it doesn't, I'm going to stay with you until we can figure something out. I'm with you all the way._

_Ever your brother and always your friend,_

_Rob_

Rob looked at Lenni who gave a nod.

"It's perfect."

"Thanks," he said, folding it up. "I uh…better get this to Jamal. He'll give it to Jason for me."

Rob put the letter in his pocket as Lenni got his jacket for him. She was going to open the door for him, but he took one of her hands as he slipped his jacket on. Lenni looked at him shyly as he gently tugged her closer to him. She felt her face grow warmer as he held her gaze, touching her face with his other hand. Her heart was racing as she closed her eyes, resting her cheek in his palm. Her breath quickened when she felt his lips brushing hers as his arm wrapped around her.

"Rob…"

"Lenni…"

Lenni sighed as she put her own hand behind his head, letting his hair fall between her fingers. She felt his lips again, just barely brushing her mouth, so she gently urged him closer. She pressed her own lips against his and wrapped her other arm around his neck. Rob sighed and she felt his tongue licking her mouth. But as she pressed up against him, someone behind them cleared his throat.

"_Lenni!_"

Lenni gasped as she jumped away from Rob. She swallowed hard as she tried not to tremble in her boots.

"Hi Dad."


	4. Chapter 4

BROTHER'S KEEPER – PART FOUR

Max and Sally Frazier stared wide-eyed as Lenni rubbed her arms and Rob went red in the face. Max regained his composure first and looked at his daughter.

"You want to explain what's going on here?" he asked. "Or should Jason do it?"

Rob winced as Lenni gave a sigh.

"Dad…this is _Rob_," she said. "Jason is at Jamal's house."

Max looked at Rob, who nodded.

"Well then," Max said. "I'm taking Rob _back_ to Jamal's house. I think _you_ need to have a little talk with Sally."

Lenni bit her lip as Rob gave her a shy wave and headed for the door. Max followed him, giving him a suspicious look.

"Now then," he said. "Care to tell me what was going on in there?"

"Yes Sir," Rob said meekly. "Lenni was helping me patch things up with my brother. We had a fight this evening."

Max raised his eyebrows.

"And just _how_ was she helping you do that?"

"She was helping me write a letter, Sir," Rob said. "We had already finished it and um…I was…thanking her."

Max was still peering at him so Rob pulled out the letter and showed it to him. Max took it and looked it over.

"Another one of these," he said. "Lenni had me do this once…when I was quarreling with Sally."

"They tend to work, Sir," Rob said.

Max nodded and handed the letter back. Rob tucked it back in his pocket and gave a sigh.

"Sorry I was at your house…when you weren't home," he said.

Max looked at him and gave a sigh.

"Apology accepted," he said. "But this had better not happen again."

"I should be going back to Australia, Sir," Rob said.

Max raised his eyebrows.

"I don't quite understand that," he said.

"What?"

"How you're in a relationship with my daughter," Max said. "You've been gone for some time now."

"Four years, Sir," Rob said. "But…we've been writing."

"And you've been…dating?"

"Well…not exactly," Rob said. "We were just pen-pals at first. I didn't admit to anything until she was…dealing with a breakup."

Max nodded and rubbed his chin.

"I remember that," he said. "Lenni _did_ seem to recover from that breakup pretty quickly. And was getting mail from you more often."

"Yes Sir," Rob admitted. "I uh…started sending her poetry."

Max gave a laugh.

"Now _that _I can believe," he said. "Sally's a big fan of your poetry."

Rob nodded as Max cocked his head.

"So how long has _this_ been going on?"

"About two years, Sir."

"And yet…you haven't seen each other in person until now?"

"No Sir," Rob said, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's kind of why I couldn't help it."

Max nodded and gave him a pat on the back.

"Well I appreciate your honesty, Rob," he said. "And you are perfectly welcome to continue your relationship with Lenni and see where it goes."

Rob gave a shy smile.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Uh yeah," Max sighed. "You can call me _Max_, Rob. All the other kids do."

"I know, Sir," Rob said. "But my father is a retired Air Force Colonel and the U.S. Ambassador to Australia."

Max raised his eyebrows as Rob shrugged.

"Force of habit…Sir."

Max let out a laugh as they came to Jamal's house.

"I'm glad we got a chance to talk, Rob," Max said, shaking his hand.

"I am too," Rob said. "Sir."

Max let out a heavy sigh as Rob cringed.

"Sorry."

"That's okay," Max said. "I guess I'll have to get used to it."

"You may have to," Rob said. "But you're a lot nicer than _my_ father is…Sir."

* * *

The next morning, Lenni made her way to Jamal's house with Gaby and Alex, who had plenty of questions as to why they had seen her father walking with Rob past the bodega. Lenni went red and admitted what had happened, although she almost immediately regretted it.

"Oh man," Alex said. "They walked in on you making out with _Rob_?"

"Will you keep it down," Lenni hissed. "It's embarrassing enough as it is."

"But was it worth it?" Gaby grinned.

"Gaby!" Lenni scolded. "Sally was lecturing me for twenty minutes about having boys over after dark when they're not home."

"She'll get over it," Alex said. "Sally loves Rob. He always went to her poetry workshop."

"I guess," Lenni said, rubbing her arms. "But I sure hope my dad didn't give _him_ a hard time."

They arrived at Jamal's house and waved to the teenager on the sofa, who was reading a magazine. He waved back and went back to reading as they sat down.

"I can't believe Rob came back though…and didn't come to see _us_," Gaby said.

"He was probably a little eager to see Lenni," Alex grinned.

"You guys," Lenni said. "He just needed to use the computer."

"Uh huh," Alex said. "And got a little something else too."

"You _guys_…"

Alex and Gaby laughed as Tina and Hector came in.

"Hey Jason," Hector said, sitting across from him.

The teenager put down the magazine and started signing with Hector as Tina sat next to Gaby.

"So what's the rally for?" Tina asked.

"Rob is here," Lenni said. "He and Jason need to call their dad."

"Rob's here already?" Tina asked.

"Got here last night," Gaby giggled. "And went to see _Lenni_."

"Oh _really_?"

"Gaby…" Lenni moaned.

"We saw him leaving with Lenni's dad," Gaby giggled. "Seems he walked in on something…"

"You can stop _right_ there."

Everyone jumped, as it was the teenager signing with Hector who had spoken. Gaby's mouth dropped open as he glared at her.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you Gaby?"

"Oh boy," Gaby whimpered, going red.

"Rob?" Tina asked.

Rob gave a grin as he pulled a bandanna out of his pocket and tied it around his head.

"Amazing what you overhear when people think you're deaf," he said.

"ROB!" Lenni cried, covering her face.

"Oh man," Alex said. "You were sitting there the whole time."

"And you should've figured we'd pull this gag at _least_ once," Rob said.

The others laughed, although Lenni was still hiding her face as Jamal came downstairs with Jason who held a letter in his hands.

"Hey cool," Jamal said. "Everyone is here. You ready Rob?"

"Lemme read it first."

Jason handed Rob the letter. Rob read it over as he got up and went over to the phone.

"Here goes nothing."

Rob dialed the phone and took a deep breath.

"Hey Dad," he said. "Yeah, I'm with Jason…I got here last night…Well I needed some time to work things out with him first, but he wrote a letter for you."

Rob then cleared his throat and looked down at the letter.

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sorry I ran out on you and Mom like that. I didn't mean to show such disrespect and I hope you will forgive me._

_I know I have a disability. But I don't want that to keep me from having a normal life. I'm an adult now and should be allowed to live on my own. I need the freedom to make my own mistakes and failures, so I can learn from them. You allowed Rob to fail many times and it's amazing he's still alive. But even he has grown up since then. Why should I be denied the chance to learn the way he has?_

_Dad, I completely respect everything you and Mom have done for me. I will always love the both of you and remember all that you taught me. But now I am ready to live on my own and find my own way and I am asking you to please respect my decision._

_Your Son,_

_Jason_

Rob paused and gave a sigh.

"Well yeah, I know Jason's not as poetic as I am…but do you get his point?"

The others snickered and listened as Jason watched Rob carefully.

"Yeah," Rob said. "I know but…what? You mean…? Are you serious?"

Everyone stared at Rob, who's eyes had grown wide.

"You're joking…You're not joking?...You mean it?"

Jason smiled as the others got up and gathered around Rob, who had a broad smile on his face.

"Well yeah," he said. "Of course, I'd be willing to do that…What?...Oh right. We're in New York…at Jamal's house. You remember. They brought me here when his dad got me out of the tunnel, and you lectured me in the kitchen for twenty minutes…That's what I thought…Okay. Yes Sir. Mission accomplished. Thanks Dad. Bye."

Rob hung up the phone as Jason held out his hands. Rob also held out his hands and cheered.

"It worked!"

Jason laughed and embraced his brother. The rest of the team also cheered although Rob held up a hand.

"Wait a minute," he said to Jason. "There is a _catch_."

Jason gave him a look and Rob signed to him.

"If you're going to stay in the United Sates…I have to stay here with you."


	5. Chapter 5

BROTHER'S KEEPER – PART FIVE

The team gasped as Jason smiled and patted Rob on the back.

"Wait so…you _both_ stay?" Jamal asked.

"Yes!" Rob said, throwing his hands wide. "Dad wants me to help Jason out if he needs it."

Jason looked at him and signed with his hands as Rob made a face and Hector laughed.

"And he says _he_ needs to look after _you _and make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Oh very funny."

The team stood up and laughed, hugging both Rob and Jason.

"Hey," Tina said. "We should celebrate!"

"Can we go to your house, Lenni?" Gaby asked.

"Um…I dunno if my dad's very happy with me at the moment," Lenni whispered.

Lenni gave Rob a nervous look, but he shook his head.

"Lenni…I will take _your_ dad over _my_ dad any day," he said.

Lenni gave a nervous laugh.

"I guess you have a point. Party at my house!"

* * *

The team had great fun dancing at Lenni's place the rest of the afternoon. Even Jason was dancing.

"How can he dance when he doesn't hear the music?" Gaby asked.

"Vibrations, Gaby," Rob said. "Turn up the bass!"

Lenni did and Rob and Jason were both showing off with crazy dance moves as Alex shook his head.

"One was bad enough."

"Oh come on, Alex," Hector said.

They all laughed as the door opened and Max and Sally came in.

"Good grief," Max said. "There really are two of them."

"How _do_ you tell them apart?" Sally asked.

"Rob wears the bandanna," Lenni said, glaring at him. "_Usually_."

"Usually?" Max asked.

"We uh…kind of played the switching gag this morning," Rob shrugged. "They thought I was Jason since I didn't have this on."

"Uh huh," Max said. "And just what did you _hear_?"

"Nothing I didn't already know," Rob said.

"Well I presume you both worked things out with your father," Sally said. "This is some party."

"We did," Rob grinned, putting his arm around Jason. "Jason did the note thing too…and Dad's going to let him live on his own!"

"Excellent," Sally said. "Oh I was hoping he could stay here. We're in desperate need of an interpreter for the deaf."

Rob raised his eyebrows as Jason signed to Sally, who sighed.

"And that's why," she said. "I don't know a lick of American Sign Language…and there's a deaf family that just moved into the neighborhood."

"But…could Jason do a job like that?" Max asked. "He doesn't speak."

Jason gave a sigh.

"I _can_ speak," he said. "I just don't _like_ to speak."

Jason's voice was similar to Rob's, although he had a thick sort of accent. Sally clapped her hands in delight.

"How wonderful!" she said. "Oh you must come with me on Monday and I'll see about getting you the job."

"You do need a job, right?" Max asked.

Jason nodded and poked Rob.

"Oh yeah," Rob said. "I'm probably going to need one too."

"You could also translate for the deaf," Lenni said. "You know sign language."

"I could," Rob shrugged. "But I'm going to have to go back to school, so I'll need something part-time."

"But…wait a minute," Max said. "You said you were going back to Australia."

"I was," Rob said. "But Dad said Jason can _only_ live on his own if I stay with him."

"Well how about that?" Max said. "I'm going to have to keep an eye on Lenni now."

"DAD!"

"I'll try to behave myself, Sir," Rob said, grinning at her. "But see, we're also going to need a place to _live_…and could very well wind up in New Jersey."

"Rob _no_," Lenni cried. "You've already been gone for four years. You can't leave _again_."

Rob gave her a sympathetic look as Jason raised an eyebrow and looked at his watch. He then poked Rob and nodded to the door.

"Already?" Rob asked, also looking at his watch. "Aw man."

"What is it?" Gaby asked.

"Mom and Dad are flying in tonight," Rob said. "We gotta go."

"Me too," Jamal said. "My dad agreed to take them to the airport."

"Party's over already?" Hector whined.

"Get down. Get Funky. Get out!" Max laughed.

Everyone laughed as they made their way out the door. Lenni blushed as Rob gave her a shy glance before following the others. Her father noticed this and looked over at her.

"Interesting," he said. "Looks like your boyfriend is going to be in town again."

"Dad," Lenni said. "He's not…at least…well…"

"Lenni," Max said. "You were _kissing_ the guy."

"I know," Lenni blushed. "And Sally's already lectured me about it."

"I hope I wasn't too harsh with you," Sally said. "I really like Rob. He always came to the poetry workshop...and was the first of your friends to volunteer in the garden."

"Yeah he was," Lenni smiled. "And he was _super_ angry when we found those barrels."

"I know," Sally said. "We'll have to take him there. He moved away before we got it all cleaned up."

"He was mad about that too," Lenni said.

Lenni went to grab her bundle of letters and shuffled through them. She found the one marked with flowers and took it out.

"Here it is," she said. "He wrote to me about how bummed he was that he never got to see the garden after they cleaned it up, so I wrote back about the garden concert we did last year. Then I got this one."

_Dear Lenni,_

_Do you have any idea what this means to me? Reading your last letter, I could totally see it! The garden restored to its full glory. The trees are green and the flowers are blooming. I can even feel a fuzzy little rabbit nestled in my hand. Your father's music is echoing through the leaves. And best of all, that foul smell of perc is gone. There's only the sweet scent honeysuckles and marigolds._

_And I can picture Gaby, playing with the rabbits with no fear of falling over. Tina runs around with her camera as Jamal attempts to get Alex to dance. And I see you Lenni, watching your father and Sally, finally comfortable with seeing them together. I only wish I was there next to you…like I was before._

Lenni looked up at her father and Sally, both of them misty eyed and smiling.

"He always was next to you," her father said. "I remember that."

"Was he sweet on you even then?" Sally asked.

"Well…he might have been," Lenni admitted. "He was the one that offered to go with me when I got that creepy phone call from Momo. But I didn't really notice anything at the time."

"You were also twelve," Max said. "It's a little different at sixteen."

Lenni nodded and put the letter away. After dinner, she took it out again, this time looking at the poem on the second page.

_Looking up at the Southern Cross_

_Only makes me miss her more_

_My treasure with the voice of the wind_

_The soul of the ocean_

_And the heart of the moon._

_How I wish I could go back and say_

_Everything I was afraid to then_

_And stand by her side again._

_I dream of holding her in my arms_

_Relishing the taste of her lips_

_And the softness of her skin_

_And the fragrance of her hair._

_But it is not to be_

_For only her voice_

_Reaches me._


	6. Chapter 6

BROTHER'S KEEPER – PART SIX

Lenni didn't hear anything from Rob or Jason on Sunday, so she assumed they were with their parents. On Monday, she went back to school, but still didn't see Rob at all. She finally found Alex and asked him if he had.

"I saw him yesterday," Alex said. "He and Jason came by when I was playing basketball with Victor…and Victor totally freaked out to see _two_ of them."

"Ha," Lenni said. "I would've loved to see that."

"It was pretty funny," Alex said. "Rob is running around doing errands today."

"What kind of errands?"

"That's his new job," Alex said. "Baker Brothers Errand Boys. He goes around on his skateboard doing shopping, and other stuff for people. Didn't he tell you about it?"

"I haven't seen him since Saturday," Lenni said.

"Really?" Alex asked. "We saw him this morning. Put up an ad for his delivery service in the bodega…and got groceries for this elderly lady."

"But…if he was at the bodega…why didn't he come to see me?" Lenni asked.

"Maybe you had left for school already," Alex suggested.

Lenni wondered about this as she went her way home. She caught a glimpse of Rob, but he was going in the other direction on a skateboard with a stack of pizzas. But she knew it was him because he had on a bandanna.

"I guess…you're too busy for me now," Lenni sighed.

Lenni went up to the loft, feeling rather down, but then saw there was a note taped to the door. She opened it and sighed, as it was a poem.

_So close and yet so far away_

_A dearest friend and yet afraid._

_So I retreat behind the pen_

_Though my greatest desire_

_Is to hold you again._

Lenni read the poem several times, trying to make sense of it. She finally decided to consult an expert and sat at the computer.

_Ghostwriter, Rob left me this poem. But I'm not sure what it means._

The white circle appeared and looked over the poem. It highlighted the last word in the second line.

"Afraid?" Lenni asked. "But…why is he afraid?"

She typed out her question and the third line of the poem lit up.

"So I retreat behind the pen," she said. "He's…he's going back to writing. He's afraid to talk to me?"

Lenni sighed and typed again.

_Why is Rob afraid to talk to me? He never was before._

The white circle appeared again and wrote back.

_He hadn't kissed you before._

Lenni sighed and looked at the poem again. She then thought of how Rob had looked at her when he was leaving the party. She had seen it before at the boathouse, when he had just helped her win a trophy. And she understood.

"Always so shy…Robert Baker."

* * *

The next day at school, Lenni found Alex and asked if he had seen Rob again.

"Well yeah," he said. "He was in and out of the bodega all afternoon yesterday. You should just hang out there if you want to catch him."

"I was hoping to catch him for longer than a minute or two," Lenni sighed.

"Well…he's somewhere around school today," Alex said. "He said he was going to enroll for next year."

Lenni was glad to hear this and kept an eye out for Rob. She finally spotted him in the school office, although he was busy talking to the secretary. She then saw someone else and got an idea.

"Hi Calvin," she said.

"Why hello Lenni," said Calvin Furguson with a slick smile. "Long time no see."

"It has been a while," she said. "Did you ever get a new parrot?"

"I did," he sighed. "No one can replace Attila…but Socrates does his best."

"Socrates?"

"He's a real philosopher," Calvin said proudly. "How about you come over and meet him? We can uh…go get some yogurt afterwards."

Lenni bit her lip as Calvin leaned closer to her, but then someone behind her barked at him.

"Back off Booger-Bat!"

Lenni tried not to laugh as Calvin let out a gasp. Rob was standing behind Lenni with a fierce gleam in his eyes. Calvin went rather pale and backed up.

"Where did you come from?" Calvin asked.

"Never mind where I came from," Rob hissed. "All that matters is where I am _now_. And if I see you even _looking_ at my girl…"

Calvin swallowed as Lenni gave a smile.

"I'd run if I were you."

Calvin took her advice and scampered. Lenni giggled as Rob shook his head and looked at her.

"You okay?"

"Oh I'm fine," she laughed. "That was _priceless_."

"It was pretty funny," he grinned. "Didn't even think about _Calvin_ still being around."

"Well he is," Lenni said. "Sure wish _you_ were though."

Rob looked at her and went rather red.

"Sorry," he said. "I've just…gotten busy."

"You're not too busy to leave poems on my door."

Rob sighed as Lenni took his hand.

"Rob…you don't have to be scared," she said.

"But I am, Lenni," he said, looking at her. "I'm terrified."

"Of what?"

"Of messing up," he said. "I've never had a girl before and…and I don't want to lose you…as a friend either. It's kind of why I never said anything to begin with."

"Not until you moved away," Lenni sighed. "But Rob…it's okay. Even if you mess up at times…I'm still going to be your friend…and I'm still going to love you."

Rob swallowed as Lenni smiled at him.

"And it's not like I don't know about your track record."

Rob gave a nervous laugh as Lenni drew closer to him.

"Please don't avoid me, Rob," she said. "I've missed you for too long already."

"I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

He gave her that shy look again and Lenni felt like melting. She reached up to him, putting her hand behind his head and kissing him fully on the mouth. Rob timidly kissed her back, putting his arms around her. Lenni sighed and carried on, not even caring that the entire student body was watching. Alex was standing next to Calvin, who was dumbstruck.

"When did this happen?" Calvin asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Alex said.


End file.
